


dreams, desires

by ddyhsk



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, let's just say this is apart of my desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddyhsk/pseuds/ddyhsk
Summary: before i sleep, i think of the many things that i wish you could've done to me.





	dreams, desires

when i lay down in my bed, the clock barely striking 12am, my thoughts are hardly put together. fatigued from continuous work through the days that include writing and creating new music, it sure has been too long. the phone calls haven't been frequent and i'm growing slightly desperate. sometimes i think what it would feel like to feel those holding down my waist, small yet thick calloused fingers pressing lightly onto my chest. maybe rubbing softly over my heart or my shoulders; squeeze gently down my sides. i imagine these these things before i fall asleep at night; it has never stopped, for i may have felt guilty once or twice. when i look at you backstage before our concerts; the ladies are styling your hair, perfecting your makeup, i try not to look for too long. when you let your all out on stage or when we harmonize together, i feel as if i'm with you. only you. maybe i imagine you lifting my leg and gliding your hands in places that are beyond me. a harsh breath or a low groan would set me on fire; the thought almost is exciting. i miss the nights we shared and the phone calls we always had; your voice is inviting and i was ready for you to let me in. i miss it all.

**Author's Note:**

> most of this drabble was made up of certain desires i've imagined. i wrote this through kibum's character here, i hope this isn't to weird or offend any readers due to the present time of things. 
> 
> you can contact me here or the following  
> tumblr main: ddyhsk  
> tumblr writing page: itsapiscesmoon (recommended)


End file.
